poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's TMNT adventure
'''Ryan's TMNT adventure '''is a new movie. Summery Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends help the TMNT stop a mysterious tycoon with intentions to end his ever lasting immortality. Plot The Legend of Yaotl/Ryan and the gang find Leo Ryan narrates the story of the TMNT after the Shredder's defeat and then the story of a warrior king named Yaotl who lead a brotherhood of generals that fought side by side to conquer every kingdom on Earth. They let nothing stop them from doing so. During all this, Yaotl learned of a constellation known as the Stars of Kikin that aligned every 3000 years, opening a portal to a world of unknown power. Yaotl became immortal but at a price. His brotherhood was turned to stone. And as the portal opened, 13 monsters (even ones from myths told today) were released into the human realm. Yaotl was then left to eternally walk the earth unable to die or forget his horrible mistake. And the monsters that were released into the human realm continue to plague mankind to this very day. In the present day, Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend (Ex-Terminator) sees the village being raded by soldiers. The Cyberlings and Airachnid (under their spell) see it too and watch a woman be thrown to the ground by one of them. The leader takes the woman's pendant and a little boy runs over to her. The soldiers drive away and the boy, Ex-Terminator, the Cyberlings and Airachnid help the boy's mother up off the ground. The truck rumbles down the road until they run into a log on the road. A man goes to hook the tree to move it but is yanked out of sight and another soldier is hoisted into a tree. The last one runs off in terror, leaving the leader on his own. In the shadows behind him, a head pops up and startles him when he turns. The leader then sees that a turtle standing in front of him. They fight and the turtle is the victor. In the village, the truck rolls in. Ex-Terminator finds the woman's stolen pendant and turns to see a cloaked figure in a tree. The boy next to him refers to the figure as 'the ghost of the jungle' but Ex-Terminator takes a closer and points out the face beneath the hood looks kind of familiar. A few days later, Sci-Ryan goes to a café and saw patriots arguing as a strange combination of purple, red, blue and orange mists swirls around their feet. At the corner booth, 4 hooded girls and 3 hooded boys sing and absorb the mist into the orange, purple, blue and red gems on their necklaces. Sci-Ryan gasps as he sits next to a brown haired techno-organic, Ryan F-Freeman. Meanwhile, in the corner booth, one of the hooded girls takes off her hood, revealing her identity to be Aria Blaze, who complains that she's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Another one of the girls removes her hood, revealing herself to be Adagio Dazzle, who laments that the energy in "this world" is a bit the same as from Equestria. Evil Ryan then say "We can only gain so much power here.". The final boy and 2 girls remove their hoods, revealing their identities as Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Sonata Dusk who gets into a light arguement with Aria. Sci-Ryan and Ryan arrive and greet their friends then Ryan saw a green turtle outside and then sprints out of the cafe after it as it runs off, the Dazzlings, Cyberlings and Sci-Ryan following him. When the turtle stopped Ryan asked it for his name but the turtle starts running again then disappears from sight when Ryan reaches the track near the fallen tree. Ryan looks at his communicator and finds out that Leonardo is somewhere underneath his feet. As he and the seven of his friends search around, they fall down a hole. Ryan and his seven friends are caught by someone at the bottom. They look up and see that it's Leonardo one of the TMNT. They tell him that he's been sadly missed by his brothers and they're helping April O' Neil to collect statues for a strange tycoon. Leo then disappears. Dojo Tour/Ryan and the Gang arrive at the city In New York City, Ryan and the gang arrive at the Turtles' underground Dojo home. They see the turtle Michelangelo enter the Dojo and greet them warmly. Then they take a tour and hang out in front of the TV. On it, they see a news report about a vigilante called the Nightwatcher. Then, as Donnatello comes in, Thomas tells Mikey to forget about the glory days and consentrate on his work. Ryan shows Donnie his Dark Star gem and Crash places it on Ryan's forehead and he change into Solo Songnote. Donnie is fascinated and, after Solo turns back into Ryan, examins the gem. Ryan told Donnie that "This gem is what made me one of the Dark Stars and their mer-master.". Later, the gang visits the docks and they find April O' Neil unloading a crate. Ryan talks to April as Solo and then April calls Casey Jones on her phone to collect the statue. Later, the gang, April and Casey arrive at a large futuristic building. Solo Songnote looks at the place and then he and the Dark Stars sing a little and absorb pink mist into the gems on their foreheads. Later, in another part of the building, a guy called Max Winters with a yellow headed guy with a N on his forehead named Dr. Neo Cortex stares out over the city and commands Cortex to hide when Casey, April and the gang arrive. The gang looks at what's inside the crate: one of the stone generals, General Aguila. They leave and Cortex comes out of hiding and orders a hooded female named Karai to enter the room. She does and explains to Winters that the Foot Clan and her have come to hear his offer. Winters talks to her and tells her to be his eyes and ears cause he has some "friends" coming to town, which are actually the thirteen monsters. Casey signs up for Raph/Bumblebee investigates/Winters revives the Generals Later, at a shop, a robber backs out and then is hoisted to the roof by Raph in his metal bike suit. As Raph goes to finish him off, Casey Jones arrives and offers to help Raph in vigilante stuff with Rainbow Dash, Sideswipe and other rookish characters. Meanwhile, Bumblebee sees Winters enter the tower and secretly follows him. Bee follows Winters via the rafters and watches as Winters revive the stone generals and Bee discovers that he's actually the still immortal Yaotl but as he turns, he trips and falls from his hiding spot to the floor beneath the platform and drops his Decepticon Hunter in the process. Leo's return/Fighting Bigfoot At the Dojo, Ryan gets an idea and puts his Dark Star gem on his forehead and practices his vocals. Matau suggests that Solo and the Dark Stars should sing a song but Solo says he'll stick to vocals for now. Then Solo looks up and sees a plane approaching. The landing gear extends, revealing Leo clinging onto one set of wheels. Solo and the others saw Leo jump off the wheels and free fall towards the sea. Wings unfold from a metal case on Leo's shell and he flies over the sea. Solo tells the others to follow Leo. They follow him to the sewers, where he is talking to Master Splinter, and see Karai and Winters talk/Splinter finds out/Monster hunt Casey and Raph find a monster and get discovered April calls the Turtles/The Yaotl discovery Winters and Aguila's conversation/The Turtles research the legend Aguila's plan to stop the curse breaking/Raph vs. small red monster Leo and Nightwatcher chase/Raph vs. Leo Leo's capture/Raph's plan to save New York The portal opens/The Generals' betrayal The 13th monster is found/Ratchet's sacrifice/Yaotl's death Epilogue: Ryan finds out that Ratchet survived At the Sly Cooper van, Ryan mourns for Ratchet. While Matau plays Simple and Clean on his bagpipes, Trivia *Mighty Eagle, Emmet, will be good guest stars in this film. *Megatron and Kaos will be bad guest stars in this film. *Master Xehanort and Blaineley will be mentioned in this film. *Rothbart, Ryvine Sparkle, Mal (Total Drama), Dr. Neo Cortex, Dalek Emperor, Princess Malucia, Crystal (Barbie), Tirek, the Mixle Dramas, Starscream, Dr. Neo Cortex and Twivine Sparkle will work for Yaotl, Karai and the stone generals. *The Stone Generals will return in Ryan and the Quest for Yaotl. * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Everything is Awesome *Awesome as I Wanna Be *Under Our Spell * *Friendship Burns Bright * *Welcome to the Show * * * Scenes *The Legend of Yaotl/Ryan and the gang find Leo *Dojo Tour/Ryan and the Gang arrive at the city *Casey signs up for Raph/Bumblebee investigates/Winters revives the Generals *Leo's return/Fighting Bigfoot *Karai and Winters talk/Splinter finds out/Monster hunt *Casey and Raph find a monster and get discovered *April calls the Turtles/The Yaotl discovery *Winters and Aguila's conversation/The Turtles research the legend *Aguila's plan to stop the curse breaking/Raph vs. small red monster *Leo and Nightwatcher chase/Raph vs. Leo *Leo's capture/Raph's plan to save New York *The portal opens/The Generals' betrayal *The 13th monster is found/Ratchet's sacrifice/Yaotl's death *Epilogue: Ryan finds out that Ratchet survived Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan